


Spy Vs Spy

by MonBu



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBu/pseuds/MonBu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon và Illya đã gặp nhau trước đây. Thật ra là những vài lần cơ, trong nhiều trường hợp khác nhau. Bạn hẳn mong rằng Illya sẽ dần có cảm tình hơn với gã điệp viên Mỹ vô lo mà anh ta cứ không ngừng chạm mặt, nhưng người đàn ông biết rõ hơn hết mình không nên dính vào hắn. Tất nhiên, biết rõ không có nghĩa điều đó đủ ngăn anh ta dính đến hắn và bây giờ lại còn làm việc chung? Mọi chuyện không thể nào kết thúc tốt đẹp được.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spy Vs Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430617) by [allthekingsmen (anglophileprussian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglophileprussian/pseuds/allthekingsmen). 



> Đã xin per

**CHAP 1**

 

Một điệp viên Mỹ và một điệp viên Nga bước vào một quán bar- đó là mở đầu của một mẩu truyện cười, tất nhiên. Nhưng còn nhiều chuyện hơn xảy ra trước đó, tất nhiên luôn. Đây không phải lần đầu tiên họ chạm mặt nhau.

 

"Dĩ nhiên anh là điệp viên Mỹ."

 

Người đàn ông thò đầu ra khỏi chỗ nấp mà anh ta đang đứng và cau mày. "Câu khẳng định đó làm tôi cáu đấy."

 

Illya lờ hắn đi. "Chỉ có điệp viên của Mỹ mới dở hơi đến nỗi đi đến một bữa tiệc tối mà ăn mặc như vậy."

 

"Chả có vấn đề gì với cách tôi mặc đồ cả."

 

"Giày của anh có hoa văn trên đấy."

 

Gã người Mỹ nhìn xuống chân, không hề quan tâm đến nòng súng Illya đang chĩa thẳng vào đầu mình. "Có vấn đề gì hả? Tôi thích hoa văn."

 

"Nó trông thật nực cười."

 

Có tiếng ồn ào ở hành lang và cả hai ngay lập tức đứng yên và im lặng. Sau một lúc, khi họ đều chắc chắn rằng sẽ không có ai đi tới, nét mặt cả hai chuyển dần từ tập trung cao độ về lại với khó chịu.

 

"Tôi không biết có cái nhiệm vụ kiểu nào mà cần một điệp viên Nga chỉ dạy tôi cách ăn mặc cả."

 

"Đó là nhiệm vụ của tất cả mọi người khi giày của anh trông như nó có ren trên đấy vậy." Illya vẫy vẫy tay khi anh ta cố gắng tìm từ để miêu tả. "Khăn lót cốc. Trông như quấn khăn lót cốc lên giày ấy."

 

Gã người Mỹ đóng sầm cửa két sắt lại, một cách im lặng nhưng nhấn mạnh quá đáng. "Tớ sẽ không ngồi đây để đằng ấy nói mỉa cách ăn mặc của tớ nhé. Ấy ở đây vì một lý do nào đó, hay chỉ đang đi dạo loanh quanh trong đại sứ quán sau giờ làm việc hửm?"

 

"Tôi đang chờ để khử lão đại sứ, nếu anh cần biết."

 

Gã người Mỹ trông chả có vẻ gì là hứng thú với chuyện đó. Điều ấy khá là xúc phạm theo một cách nào đó: hắn nên cảm thấy hứng thú. Đại sứ là người rất quan trọng. Nhưng hắn cứ lờ nó đi như thể nó chẳng có gì đáng quan ngại cả. "Chà, tôi xong việc ở đây rồi, nên tôi sẽ lượn trước. Cố đừng để bị bắt trên đường tẩu thoát nhé."

 

Điều khiến Illya ngạc nhiên không phải khi mà người đàn ông bỏ đi khỏi phòng theo lối ban công, mà chính là việc hắn ta đã thật tử tế khi nói lời chào tạm biệt, nhất là với một điệp viên phe đối lập. Illya, lịch sự như mọi khi, thầm chúc hắn may mắn, và tiếp tục công việc chờ đợi quý ngài đại sứ của mình để anh ta có thể rời khỏi nơi này. Khí hậu Bolivia có hơi ấm áp so với sở thích của anh.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

"Anh đang ngụy trang hửm?"

 

Illya ngưng giữa cuộc trò chuyện với người pha chế rượu và quay qua khi nghe thấy giọng nói quen thuộc bằng tiếng Anh. Gã người Mỹ ở Bolivia lần trước đang dựa người vào quầy bar đầy kịch nghệ, như thể hắn đang được quay phim hay chụp ảnh vậy. Thật là nực cười vì anh không tài nào hiểu được tại sao những người xung quanh họ trông như vớ được vàng mỗi khi gã kia sắp cười.

 

"Tôi không có ngụy trang lúc này," Illya giải thích. "Tôi chỉ đang chờ người đến đón."

 

"Đây là một nơi tuyệt vời để nghỉ mát đấy. Anh có thử mấy cái sandwich chưa? Tôi không nhớ được tên của chúng."

 

"Francesinha."

 

"Nó đó. Porto nổi tiếng với món đấy," gã người Mỹ nói. "Nó giống như kiểu đồ ăn chỉ-ăn-vào-ban-ngày, nhưng mà nó ngon cực."

 

"Có lẽ tôi sẽ thử một cái." Illya thích thử các loại đồ ăn khác nhau từ khắp các quốc gia mà anh có cơ hội đến thăm. "Mà anh đang làm gì ở đây?"

 

"Tôi không có đi tìm anh, nếu đó là những gì anh đang lo lắng đến." Hắn cũng đang cầm một ly vang Port trên tay, giống như Illya. "Chỉ đang gặp mấy người bạn thôi. Tôi ở đây để giám sát."

 

"Người Mỹ cuối cùng cũng chịu tham gia vào việc dẹp bỏ lũ phát xít ở đây sao?" Illya hỏi, không buồn che dấu sự chán ghét của mình. Bồ Đào Nha đã nằm dưới quyền kiểm soát của Mỹ kể từ trước thế chiến cuối cùng.

 

"Còn Nga?"

 

Không có câu trả lời nào thỏa đáng cho câu hỏi đó cả. Illya uống nốt ly rượu và cầm áo khoác lên, chuẩn bị ra về. "Có thằng cha kia theo dõi anh đấy."

 

"Vậy hửm?" Gã người Mỹ không quay ra sau nhìn, nhưng khẽ dịch người để nhìn hình ảnh phản chiếu trên dãy các chai rượu trước mặt họ. "À. Một người bạn."

 

"Mấy ông bạn của anh trông không có vẻ thân thiện lắm," Illya nhận xét. Dù vậy đó cũng chẳng phải chuyện của anh, nên người đàn ông chỉ khẽ gật đầu chào và đi ra ngoài tìm việc khác làm để giết thời gian.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Gã người Mỹ, như Illya biết, tên là Napoleon Solo. Anh biết được điều đó vì anh đã được ra lệnh giết một trong những đồng nghiệp của Solo. Anh ta phát hiện ra Solo là một trong những đồng nghiệp của người kia khi đọc sơ qua đống hồ sơ.

 

Người đàn ông chờ phía bên kia đường, đối diện với chỗ ở của mục tiêu. Tên ngu ấy để rèm cửa kéo lên, cứ như đang mời ai đó bắn hắn khi hắn đi ngang qua. Rõ ràng Illya đã đánh giá quá cao trí thông minh của CIA.

 

Nhưng khi một cái xe bỗng tiến gần đến và đỗ cách đấy vài mét, Illya đáng lẽ phải ngạc nhiên, nhưng không. Bởi vì tất nhiên Napoleon sẽ bước ra khỏi xe, tự tin như thường lệ, và tiến thẳng đến chỗ xe Illya đang đậu- hắn chỉ gặp may thôi. Hắn thậm chí còn mở cửa xe và ngồi vào trong.

 

Napoleon cười toe toét. "Thật vui khi gặp đằng ấy ở đây."

 

"Tôi sẽ bắn anh." Illya nói. Người đàn ông lấy súng ra luôn và nhắm nó vào đầu Solo.

 

"Và tôi sẽ bắn anh." Solo nhắm vũ khí của hắn vào ngực Illya. Hắn trông không có vẻ gì là bực tức, nhưng điều đó chả có gì đáng ngạc nhiên cả. Illya nghi rằng gã này hoàn toàn không suy nghĩ như người bình thường.

 

"Vậy thì cả hai sẽ đều chết."

 

"Và sẽ có ai đó đến và hoàn thành công việc của tôi."

 

"Tương tự với tôi."

 

Cả hai nhìn nhau chằm chằm một lúc, và từ từ cùng lúc hạ vũ khí xuống. Chả có lý do gì để tiếp tục đe dọa nhau khi mà cũng chả có lý do gì để nổ súng.

 

"Mà cha nội Gerald đã làm gì để người Nga khùng lên vậy?" Solo hỏi. "Nếu anh không ngại việc tôi tò mò."

 

"Hắn tuồn lậu ma túy vào Nga."

 

Solo cau mày. "Như thế là không được rồi. Tôi luôn thấy hắn khá chó đểu, nhưng vẫn nghĩ hắn thuộc kiểu điệp viên bình thường mà CIA ưa thích."

 

"Nghe không có vẻ trung thành lắm nhỉ," Illya nhận xét. Anh không thể tưởng tượng được việc mình sẽ nghĩ về KGB như vậy, dù chỉ là trong tư tưởng, chứ chưa nói đến việc đem nó ra tám với điệp viên của kẻ thù.

 

"Tôi chả trung thành với ai cả. Cũng như không có ý định ngăn anh bắn hắn ta."

 

Napoleon chậm rãi ngả người ra ghế để Illya nhìn rõ hơn cái cửa sổ bên kia đường. Mục tiêu của anh đang đứng ngay cửa, hình như đang đọc thành tiếng cái gì đó. Chỉ mất vài giây để Illya nhắm và bắn hắn, và sau đó nổ máy bỏ đi.

 

Họ im lặng ngồi chung trên xe một lúc. Illya, thật sự không biết lý do tại sao, cứ đánh một vòng tròn, sau đó dừng chiếc xe tại nơi chỉ cách chỗ ban nãy vài dãy nhà. Cảnh sát vẫn chưa được thông báo về vụ kia, hoặc vẫn chưa đến. Ai mà biết được đám cảnh sát Mỹ chứ.

 

"Dừng đây được rồi," Napoleon Solo nói. "Chúc may mắn khi bỏ chạy nha."

 

"Cảm ơn." Illya trả lời khi Solo ra khỏi xe để đi về xe mình. Có khả năng gã người Mỹ sẽ gặp rắc rối khi để đối tượng của mình bị giết chết, tất nhiên giả sử nếu hắn ta ở đấy để bảo vệ tên điệp viên kia. Rõ ràng Illya đã đánh giá sai về hắn: Solo ít giống một tên lính đánh thuê hơn lời họ nói trong hồ sơ của hắn. Hoặc nhiều hơn- Illya không biết được, thật lòng mà nói. Ngộ ghê.

 

Illya chờ Solo rời khỏi hiện trường trước khi lái xe đi lần nữa.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

"Napoleon là tên thật của anh hả?"

 

Anh ta lại gặp Solo lần nữa, lần này hắn bị còng dính vào sàn của cái nhà kho mà Illya được cử đến để cho nổ. Người đàn ông trông không có vẻ hắn đã nằm đây lâu lắm, nhưng cái mặt hắn ra điều rất chi là khó ở.

 

"Tên thật đó. Đằng ấy không phiền giúp tôi tháo mấy cái thứ này ra chứ? Tôi đã có thể tự thoát ra cơ mà bọn kia bẻ gãy mấy ngón tay tôi rồi."

 

Illya quỳ xuống và, dùng cái mở khóa của riêng mình, bắt đầu tháo đống còng tay. "Tại sao trên đời lại có người đặt tên cho con họ là Napoleon chứ?"

 

"Mẹ tôi bị điên."

 

"Rõ ràng là như vậy." Mấy cái xích và còng rơi ra sàn leng keng.

 

Solo xoa xoa cổ tay với mấy ngón tay rời rạc, đứng lên. "Không, thật đấy. Bà ấy bị chuyển tới nhà thương điên khi tôi 11 tuổi."

 

"Oh." Illya không biết phải nói gì, nên anh ta đưa cho gã người Mỹ khẩu súng lục mà anh lấy từ một trong những tên bảo vệ anh đã đánh gục. Anh cảm thấy một cảm giác khó chịu, khi mà biết thêm điều gì đó về quá khứ của người đàn ông, kể cả nếu như nó được chia sẻ một cách vô cùng dễ dãi. Kể cả nếu nó hoàn toàn chỉ là dối trá.

 

"Không cần cảm thấy thương hại đâu." Napoleon đã bắt đầu xé áo ra để làm thành dải băng quấn mấy ngón tay lại. "Cho tôi hỏi ngọn gió nào đã mang anh tới đây?"

 

"Tôi đang tính cho nổ chỗ này."

 

"Chà, thật may là anh tìm ra tôi trước."

 

"Còn người nào khác bị giam giữ ở đây không?"

 

"Vài người, cuối hành lang nếu như tôi nhớ không nhầm. Tôi sẽ đưa họ ra trên đường ra ngoài."

 

Illya nhún vai tỏ ý rằng anh ta không đặc biệt quan tâm lắm đến việc người kia muốn làm gì. Sẽ đỡ hơn nếu như cấp trên cho anh ta biết về khả năng có thương vong dân sự, nhưng đây không phải lần đầu tiên họ bỏ qua mấy chi tiết vặt vãnh ấy để tập trung vào vấn đề chính.

 

"Hẹn gặp lại, Peril." Napoleon nói, bỏ đi.

 

"Peril?"

 

"Ở Mỹ, chúng tôi gọi người Nga là 'Red Peril'. Là anh đó."

 

Illya cười. "Chúng tôi chỉ gọi mấy người là bọn tư bản cặn bã."

 

"Không phải nickname hay cho lắm. Anh phải nghĩ ra cái gì khác hay hơn rồi."

 

Napoleon vẫy tay khi hắn ta rời đi. Illya, đi ngược lại những suy nghĩ thông thường, mong rằng người đàn ông có thể sống sót một lần nữa. Anh cảm thấy mình may mắn hơn nhiều so với bất kỳ người Mỹ nào.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Và sau đó, tất nhiên, Illya được phân công đến New York. Bị giao cho một nhiệm vụ dài hạn đi đến Mỹ rõ ràng là một hình phạt. Thậm chí không phải một nhiệm vụ nào đó tử tế. Anh không hề cố tình khi dần cho một điệp viên đến nhừ tử, nhưng cấp trên hầu như chẳng quan tâm tâm đến việc anh ta làm gì. Người đàn ông đã được yêu cầu ở lại New York trong vòng vài tháng, và tìm ra vài tân binh cho tổ chức nếu có thể. Anh chưa bao giờ ở lại một thành phố nào như thế này quá vài tuần kể từ năm 18 tuổi.

 

Illya không biết tí gì về thành phố New York. Nó khá là ngớ ngẩn, nhưng người đàn ông cố tìm một quán bar nào đó mà anh ta cảm thấy có thể Napoleon Solo sẽ tới, vì giá như anh ta có việc gì khác để làm- việc gì đó hợp thời và có cả tá đèn nhấp nháy. Anh đi đến các điểm khác nhau mỗi tối trong một tuần trước khi hoàn toàn bỏ cuộc: rõ ràng là khi người đàn ông đi tìm một gương mặt thân quen nào đó, anh chẳng bao giờ tìm được người kia. Trái lại, anh lại không thể không quẹo đại vào một xó nào đấy mà không đụng mặt gã.

 

 

Và thế là Illya yên vị trong một câu lạc bộ jazz mà anh tự chọn. Anh đã quyết định, kể từ khi đến Mỹ, rằng jazz là thứ duy nhất đáng giá mà cái đất nước này có thể sản sinh ra. Tất nhiên, bằng một cách nào đó, Napoleon tìm thấy Illya.

 

"Thật vui khi gặp đằng ấy ở đây." Napoleon chào, tiến tới ngồi cạnh người đàn ông. Hắn ít ra rất lịch sự khi chỉ nói tiếp sau khi người nghệ sĩ đã biểu diễn xong. "Nghe đồn anh đang đi tìm tôi."

 

"Có mà mơ." Nhờ vào bóng tối mờ mờ của câu lạc bộ, may thay, đã giấu được vệt đỏ kéo đến tận má Illya. Solo luôn có khả năng vô cùng đặc biệt là khiến cho anh cảm thấy như thằng ngố. Điều đó khá là bất công khi mà nó lại đến từ cái gã mà bản thân hắn rõ ràng rất nực cười.

 

"Chả quan trọng lắm. Mà anh đang làm gì ở thành phố xinh đẹp của chúng tôi vậy? Không phải lại đi giết ai đó tôi quen chứ?"

 

"Không, không giết chóc. Đang hoạt động bí mật."

 

"Tôi cảm thấy khó tin việc anh bạn có thể tỏ ra 'bí mật' đấy. Một gã người Nga cao 6 feet khó mà trốn đâu được kể cả trong 'nồi lẩu' to tướng lâu đời này." 

 

Illya không cần hiểu cái cụm từ kia để biết rằng mình đang bị sỉ nhục. Khẽ cau mày, người đàn ông có thể cảm nhận cơn giận của mình đang chực trào lên nhưng ngay lập tức kiềm nó lại. "Tất cả những điệp viên của Xô Viết đều được huấn luyện đầy đủ các kĩ năng. Điều đó bao gồm cả việc hoạt động bí mật bất cứ khi nào cần thiết."

 

"Đó là thứ mà tôi rất vui lòng được mục sở thị á." Napoleon ngả người ra sau, rõ ràng đang hứng thú, và lấy ra bao xì-gà. Hắn châm lửa lên, cái cách khói thuốc bốc lên từ những ngón tay thanh mảnh của hắn giúp hoàn thiện vẻ ngoài của gã người Mỹ, thu hút sự chú ý vào đôi tay và đôi môi hắn. Dù hắn không cố gắng tỏ vẻ này nọ, nhưng phải nói là trông hắn khá quyến rũ với vẻ ngoài ấy.

 

"Không."

 

"Thôi nào. Tôi sẽ trả công anh đó."

 

Có cái gì đó rất gợi tình trong lời thách thức kia. Illya không biết diễn tả nó ra sao, nhưng nó làm anh chàng đỏ mặt gay gắt lần nữa vì xấu hổ, mặc dù chẳng biết lý do tại sao. Sau vài giây, người đàn ông đưa tay lên xoa rối mái tóc vốn gọn gàng của mình, đoạn cởi bỏ áo khoác và sau một lúc chần chừ, cởi nốt cái áo cổ lọ. Giờ trên người Illya chỉ còn cái áo thun cũ và nó làm anh thấy mình như thằng hâm, nhưng ít nhất đó là những gì anh có thể làm bây giờ. Không dây dưa thêm nữa, người đàn ông chớp chớp mắt vài cái và sải bước đến chỗ quầy bar.

 

Anh có thể cảm nhận được ánh nhìn như muốn đục lỗ sau gáy mình từ Napoleon. Illya chọn mục tiêu này vì cô gái ấy có thể dễ dàng nhìn thấy từ chỗ của hai người nơi sát tường. Cô ấy khá ưa nhìn, với mái tóc nâu ngắn, váy sáng màu và không đi giày cao gót.

 

"Buổi tối an lành." Chất giọng Anh của người đàn ông thậm chí còn đáng tin hơn nhiều giọng Mỹ của anh ta.

 

Người phụ nữ ngước lên và mặt đỏ bừng. Illya giữ vẻ mặt cởi mở, như đã được dạy, và trông vô cùng thân thiện. Nó có vẻ hiệu quả, vì cô gái mỉm cười ngại ngùng và đáp lại "Xin chào.".

 

"Tôi mời cô một ly được chứ? Tất nhiên nếu cô đã uống xong ly của mình."

 

Cô gái từ từ hút cạn ly rượu với cái ống hút xinh xinh đi kèm đồ uống, và để cái ly xuống quầy. "Rất vui lòng. Vodka martini nhé."

 

Illya gọi đồ uống, sau đó dựa người vào quầy bar. Tay áo của anh ngắn hơn kiểu bình thường anh hay mặc, thế nên nó khá là kì cục khi bắt gặp ánh mắt của cô nàng dính vào vai và lướt dần xuống cánh tay người đàn ông như miếng thịt dọn sẵn trên dĩa. Nó thậm chí còn kì cục hơn vì Illya cảm nhận được Napoleon đang nhìn mình từ chỗ ngồi của hắn.

 

"Anh không phải người ở đây nhỉ?"

 

Sau khi suy nghĩ vài giây xem nên tỏ ra tự tin hay ngại ngùng, người đàn ông quyết định chọn giữa hai cái, không quá cởi mở hay quá rụt rè. Anh chỉ đơn giản nhún vai và nhoẻn miệng cười, vờ như có hơi ngại. "Rõ ràng đến vậy sao?"

 

"Chỉ có chất giọng của anh thôi. Anh thấy thành phố này thế nào?"

 

"Nó…" anh tìm một tính từ nào đó nghe có vẻ có thể tin được, "khác biệt."

 

Miệng người phụ nữ hơi mở ra như thể định nói gì đó, nhưng ngay lập tức đóng lại. Mặt cô ấy lại đỏ ửng lên. "Oh. Ờm. Bạn trai tôi đến rồi."

 

Illya thật sự cố gắng tỏ ra mình đã tự làm xấu hổ bản thân, thay vì trông nhẹ nhõm một cách quá hiển nhiên như vậy. Nó đã dần trở nên rõ ràng rằng anh chưa suy tính kĩ kế hoạch của mình, và anh đã sẵn sàng tìm cái cớ nào đó để chia tay cô gái kia. Chính việc này lại giúp người đàn ông lủi trước được và trở về bàn mà không cần tốn công giải thích.

 

Cái áo cổ lọ của Illya đã được xếp cẩn thận và đặt trên ghế, và Napoleon vẫn nhìn anh không ngừng. Vẻ mặt hắn trông như vừa chứng kiến ai đó bị moi ruột ra vậy. Có cái gì đó đầy hứa hẹn trong biểu cảm đó, nhưng Illya không thể diễn tả thành lời.

 

Tất cả những gì Napoleon nói là "Tôi chấp nhận là mình đã sai", và hắn để Illya đi mà không gây sự thêm nữa.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Illya không chắc mình cảm thấy thế nào, khi mà anh đụng mặt Napoleon tại cửa hàng sách gần căn hộ của mình. Anh không ngớ ngẩn đến mức nghĩ lần này lại là trùng hợp, nhưng không chắc rằng mình muốn biết Napoleon sẽ nói những gì khi họ gặp nhau.

 

"Câu lạc bộ jazz, cửa hàng sách cũ – anh là một kho tàng đầy bí mật đấy, phải không Peril?"

 

"Có một số thứ mà người Mỹ thật sự khiến tôi thích thú," Illya thừa nhận. Người đàn ông đã lựa được vài cuốn sách và kẹp chúng dưới cánh tay, và anh đang lật xem sơ qua quyển thơ ca thời chiến.

 

Napoleon dựa người vào một cái giá và lướt mắt qua hàng đống sách với đôi mắt mở to và ánh nhìn không mấy hứng thú. Hắn thò tay lấy đại một cuốn nào đó, và bắt đầu lật lật vài trang. "Không thể nói là tôi thấy mấy thứ này thú vị được."

 

Illya đưa mắt nhìn quyển sách trên tay Solo. "Không phải anh ăn trộm các tác phẩm nghệ thuật sao?"

 

"Nhưng không phải sách về các tác phẩm nghệ thuật. Đồ thật vui hơn nhiều."  

 

"Thì, đâu phải ai cũng có cơ hội tận mắt thấy đồ thật chứ."

 

Khẽ nhún vai, Napoleon đồng ý, "Anh nói cũng có lý. Và ai biết được, có khi nó sẽ tạo động lực cho ai đó vác thân đến một cái bảo tàng thật sự một lần nào đó thì sao."

 

Lần này đến lượt Illya nhún vai. Cuộc đối thoại diễn ra vô cùng tự nhiên, như thể vụ tối hôm trước chưa hề xảy ra. Người đàn ông thậm chí không chắc mình lo lắng về cái gì, nhưng anh gần như thấy cứng người khi nghĩ đến việc Napoleon sẽ nhắc đến chuyện đó.

 

"Tôi luôn thấy thích các bức tượng hơn, mặc dù chúng có hơi khó để trộm. Anh không thể cứ thế mà bước ra khỏi bảo tàng với một bức tượng nhét dưới áo khoác được."

 

"Tôi khá chắc là anh đã thử làm vậy." Illya đóng quyển sách trên tay lại, và để nó chung vào đống sách anh định mua. "Tôi xong việc ở đây rồi."

 

"Tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ mua cuốn này. Đã nhiều năm rồi tôi chưa thật sự đọc một quyển sách."

 

Và hắn thật sự mua nó, lò tò theo sau Illya và cuối cùng giành trả cho mọi thứ. Illya suýt chút nữa đã cãi nhau với hắn về việc trả tiền, nhưng rồi lại bị mời ra ngoài trước khi để bản thân bị đuổi ra khỏi cửa hàng yêu thích của mình.

 

"Anh không cần phải làm vậy. Tôi cũng có tiền mà."

 

"Tôi chỉ cố cho anh thấy sự hào phóng của 'bọn tư bản' thôi. Mà thật ra anh nên cảm ơn tôi ấy."

 

Hừ mũi đầy tức giận, Illya cố tình đi hướng ngược lại như thể Napoleon không thừa biết anh đang sống ở đâu. Gã người Mỹ cũng đủ tử tế để không cười phá lên khi thấy anh chàng bỏ đi.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Người đàn ông hoàn toàn không biết tại sao mình lại mắc vào cái trường hợp như thế này.

 

Có thể nó có liên quan đến việc cái nhiệm vụ của anh mà, thật ra chả giống một nhiệm vụ tí nào – anh thậm chí có thừa thời gian rảnh rỗi vào hầu hết các buổi chiều và tối. Mọi việc đã quá rõ ràng là không một ai trong số những mục tiêu của anh có mong muốn trở thành điệp viên cho Xô Viết cả. Anh chỉ cần vượt qua hình phạt lần này như một điệp viên ngoan ngoãn.

 

Vả lại, căn hộ mà họ cấp cho anh khá là trống trải và nhàm chán. Và Napoleon thì ít ra thú vị hơn.

 

"Anh luôn bỏ nhiều thời gian ra với tóc mình thế này à?" Illya hỏi. Napoleon đang chuẩn bị cho nhiệm vụ đột nhập mà CIA giao cho hắn vào chiều nay. Hoặc hắn đơn giản chỉ đang chải chuốt cho vui, như một thú vui lúc rảnh rỗi – hắn không hề nói là ý nào.

 

"Tất nhiên. Đằng ấy lấy cho tớ một bộ đồ được không. Bộ nào trông nhã nhặn tí."

 

Illya đi đến cái tủ quần áo mà đơn giản để nói thì là vô cùng lố của Napoleon. Ngoại trừ gã người Mỹ, từ trước tới giờ anh chưa bao giờ nghĩ có ai đó có thể mua nhiều quần áo đến như vậy. Cơ mà vốn dĩ Napoleon luôn vượt qua ranh giới của hai từ "bình thường" còn gì. Ít ra hầu hết các bộ đồ của hắn trông cũng không đến nỗi, và được may rất vừa vặn. Nó sẽ là một tội ác nếu như Solo đi ra ngoài trong khi mặc cái gì đó trông khó có thể chấp nhận được, mặc dù Illya đã có ý định lôi ra vài thứ kinh khủng chỉ để nhìn vẻ mặt của hắn lúc ấy.

 

Anh để bộ đồ ở trên giường và bước tới chỗ quầy bar với cả tá giá rượu của Napoleon, tự rót cho mình một cốc đầy cái thứ vodka mà gã người Mỹ cho là ngon. Napoleon đi ra và ngồi xuống.

 

"Sự lựa chọn quần áo của anh không bao giờ làm tôi hết ngạc nhiên cả, khi mà nó lại đến từ cái kẻ chả bao giờ mặc cái gì khác ngoài áo len cổ cao." Hắn cởi cái áo choàng tắm ra và bắt đầu thay đồ.

 

Không thể kiềm được bản thân, Illya nhìn chăm chú khi Napoleon mặc quần vào và sau đó đến cái áo sơ-mi. Có một điều quá rõ ràng rằng những bộ quần áo tuyệt vời như vậy ra đời để được mặc bởi những người đàn ông như hắn. Đoạn, nhận ra mình đã im lặng một lúc lâu, Illya trả lời, "Chúng thuận tiện. Tôi không thích làm nhăn những bộ quần áo đẹp."

 

"Chà, vậy tôi cần phải giữ cho mình không quá bừa bộn như anh nhỉ." Napoleon nói với tông giọng đùa cợt tán tỉnh, cái kiểu nói mà Illya dần nhận ra đó là cách hắn khiến người khác điên đảo vì mình, bằng cách này hay cách khác.

 

Illya có lẽ đã cáu lên khi mà nghe hắn nói như vậy nếu đây là vài tuần trước. Nhưng còn bây giờ, anh quan sát trong khi Napoleon mặc áo ngoài vào và chỉ nghĩ về quá trình ngược lại, khi hắn cởi đồ ra. Những gã như Napoleon Solo sinh ra để người khác mặc quần áo vào cho và rồi cởi chúng ra. Ngay khi ý nghĩ ấy tràn vào trong đầu, người đàn ông cảm thấy khó chịu với nó và cái cách mà nó làm anh thấy mình như thằng ngu.

 

Napoleon lấy hai cái khuy măng-sét ra khỏi tủ quần áo, đeo chúng vào, cùng lúc đó kiểm tra cái đồng hồ của mình. "Tôi sẽ muộn mất nếu tôi không đi bây giờ. Hẹn gặp lại, Peril."

 

"Cố đừng để bị bắn đấy, Cowboy. Nó sẽ phá hỏng mất một bộ quần áo đẹp."

 

Napoleon cười ranh mãnh và rời đi, để Illya lại. Chắc rằng mình chỉ còn một mình, Illya rên lên vì bực với bản thân, và tự rót cho mình một ly rượu rẻ tiền khác trước khi đi về.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Illya được phép quay trở về Moscow sớm hơn mong đợi. Trong một vài giây, anh đã tính báo cho Solo biết mình sẽ rời đi, nhưng lại tự nhắc bản thân mình rằng anh đang trở nên lố lăng. Họ là đối thủ, không phải bạn bè. Chỉ là hai kẻ đối đầu nhưng chưa có lý do gì để bắn nhau mà thôi. Cuối cùng, người đàn ông tự nhắc mình rằng có khả năng họ còn có thể được ra lệnh để giết nhau. Anh không nên dính líu tới hắn.

 

Oleg và những cấp trên khác của anh không hề nghi ngờ gì cả. Họ dẫn anh tới trụ sở chính – cái tòa nhà mà đã nhiều năm rồi anh không đến, và đưa anh đến một buổi báo cáo tình hình. Khi đang nghe trình bày đến phân nửa bài báo cáo, anh suýt chút nữa là gào lên vì sự nhảm nhí của tất cả mọi chuyện.

 

Napoleon Solo. Luôn chường mặt ra ở nơi mà hắn không nên đến.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Người đàn ông hối hận vì đã để lại địa chỉ chuyển tiếp của mình ở Porto cho người giữ cửa ở New York: một dấu hiệu cho thấy rằng anh vẫn an toàn, phòng khi ai đó đến và hỏi về việc anh đã chuyển đi đâu. Đó là tất cả những ý nghĩ trong đầu Illya khi anh sát Napoleon vượt qua chốt bảo vệ của bức tường thành phố. 

 

Anh đã đút tiền cho gã thanh tra để gã cho tên người Mỹ kia đi qua trót lọt, nhưng anh biết Solo quá rõ để mong rằng việc đấy sẽ không bị phát hiện ra. Thế nên Illya cố tình lộ diện một chút, và gần như cười toe khi thấy Solo rơi vào bẫy, tập trung vào sự xuất hiện của anh hơn là vào nhiệm vụ của hắn.

 

Giờ chỉ còn cần chờ đợi, chờ đến khi Napoleon gặp cô nàng chop shop ( _Translator: Chop shop là nơi mua lại xe ăn cắp và dùng phụ tùng của xe đó bán hoặc sửa cho các xe khác, nôm na là bãi xe cũ. Vì Illya gọi Gaby là chop shop girl như một nickname, nên mình để nguyên_.) và cố gắng đưa cô ta ra khỏi thành phố. Illya có đủ kiên nhẫn để chờ đợi. Sau đó anh sẽ bắn Solo trước khi hai người họ có thể trốn thoát. Đơn giản mà.

 

Sau tất cả, có lẽ mấy cha cấp trên của anh cũng biết chuyện về hai người họ rồi. Và vụ lần này giống như một hình phạt vì dám có cảm xúc với kẻ thù của mình vậy. Bởi vì thứ cảm xúc mà anh chắc chắn có khi đối diện với hắn - chính là kinh sợ, hơn bất cứ thứ gì. Ngưỡng mộ, kính nể, tôn trọng, và kinh sợ.

 

Anh đợi ở chỗ bãi xe cũ, khá chắc chắn về kết quả của nhiệm vụ lần này. Đã hàng tuần liền kể từ lần cuối anh cảm nhận được cơn giận trào lên trong người, sự giận dữ mà anh đã luôn nguyền rủa từ khi còn là một đứa trẻ, và anh nhớ chúng. Nếu không có cảm xúc ấy, Illya sẽ không thể giết được Solo như yêu cầu. Và anh sẽ chết.

 

Berlin, xét cho cùng, là một nơi tệ hại để chết.

 

 

Điều mà anh không biết, dĩ nhiên, là khi anh gỡ bung thùng xe của Gaby Teller ra và đuổi theo họ khi hai người đó cố gắng bỏ chạy, thì Napoleon sẽ bỏ khẩu súng của hắn xuống.

 

Teller ra lệnh hắn, "Sao không bắn tên đó đi?"

 

Và Napoleon chỉ bỏ khẩu súng xuống, nhìn Illya không ngừng trong khi chiếc xe của họ dần tăng tốc bỏ đi.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Họ trợn tròn mắt nhìn nhau, bàng hoàng đứng một chỗ câm như hến. Nhà vệ sinh là một nơi kì lạ để mặt đối mặt như thế này.

 

"Đây là cộng sự mới của cậu," Oleg nói với Illya. Ông ta đang kìm lại cái giọng điệu giễu cợt của mình mỗi khi lão nhắc đến bọn người Mỹ.

 

Napoleon hoàn hồn nhanh hơn người còn lại. Illya vẫn đứng nhìn chằm chằm khi Napoleon nhoẻn miệng cười ranh mãnh – cái kiểu cười hắn hay dùng khi tất cả mọi người đều không biết chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra và hắn là người duy nhất biết. Chính nhờ nụ cười ấy đã đưa Illya trở về thực tại.

 

Anh đưa một tay ra, như Oleg muốn. Và anh nói, "Cowboy".

 

Napoleon bắt tay người đàn ông với một sự nhiệt tình thái quá. "Thật vui vì cuối cùng cũng được một lần chung chiến tuyến với đằng ấy."

 

"Hai người biết nhau?" cấp trên thuộc CIA của Napoleon hỏi với giọng kẻ cả. Giọng điệu lão nghe chính xác như những gì Illya luôn nghĩ về điệp viên Mỹ, và không có tí gì giống Napoleon.  Illya thật sự đã bị làm cho cáu lên vì cái tông giọng khó ưa của lão làm cho đầu anh muốn bốc lên, sự tức giận còn lớn hơn những gì anh kìm nén mấy tháng qua.

 

Illya chỉ đơn giản trả lời, "Chúng tôi từng gặp nhau."

 

Cấp trên của hai người đi trước, dẫn họ ra ngoài đến nơi nào đó trông như quán ăn, vừa đi vừa thì thầm to nhỏ một cách giận dữ gì đó với nhau. Hai điệp viên đi theo sau và sóng bước chậm rãi hơn.

 

 

Nhiệm vụ của họ đã được giải thích, mặc dù có hơi vòng vo hơn so với bình thường, và cả hai người được để yên cho muốn làm gì thì làm. Có rất ít khả năng rằng hai người không bị nghe lén bởi tổ chức của một bên, hoặc nhiều hơn một. Nhưng Illya cũng chẳng quan tâm cho lắm.

 

"Tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ chúng ta sẽ cùng đứng chung một phe đấy," Napoleon nói. Giọng của hắn nghe nghiêm túc hơn Illya mong đợi, nhưng anh hiểu được tại sao. Họ đáng lẽ phải giết nhau luôn rồi.

 

"Ai cũng ghét bọn phát xít."

 

"Chính xác." Napoleon nhấp một ngụm đồ uống mà hắn đã được mua cho, và nhăn mặt với cái mùi vị của nó. "Đằng ấy nghĩ sao nào: chuẩn bị để cứu thế giới chưa?"

 

"Tôi có đủ năng lực hơn anh đấy, ít ra là vậy."

 

Họ không nói gì thêm, vì cả hai đều biết tất cả những gì họ nói sẽ chỉ làm sếp của họ sôi máu thêm thôi. Illya phải thừa nhận rằng ngay lúc này đây, ngồi cạnh Napoleon và hưởng thụ vẻ tăng xông của cấp trên của mình, khiến anh hoàn toàn thỏa mãn.

 

 

= = = = =


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy ((ﾐ´ω`ﾐ)) Cặp này vừa dị vừa cute hột me, yêu chết ý hjhjhjhjhjh ((ﾐ´ω`ﾐ))

**CHAP 2**

 

Illya gặp hai người cộng sự mới tại cửa hàng quần áo, không biết mình nên diễn như thế nào. Anh nhận thấy được mình có cùng suy nghĩ với Napoleon, và không phải theo cái cách anh vẫn hay suy nghĩ, nhưng lần này hai người họ cùng hợp tác với nhau. Anh chỉ không biết cô gái sẽ có 'vai' gì trong buổi gặp hôm nay. Nhưng rồi khi anh đến và nhìn thấy cái cách mà cô nàng được chọn đồ cho, mọi việc đã quá rõ ràng rằng Napoleon muốn chơi đùa một chút. Thế nên Illya chiều theo hắn.

 

"Cô ấy sẽ không ăn mặc như thế này," anh nói ngay khi vừa bước vào cửa hàng. Thật là khó để mà không đảo mắt trước sự cố gắng trẻ con nhằm làm anh bực mình của Solo. "Trông như bà ngoại vậy."

 

"Xin lỗi?" cô gái nói một cách tức giận. Illya tí nữa quên rằng cô nàng có thể nói được.

 

Napoleon vớ lấy cơ hội khi anh chàng còn đang bối rối, như mong đợi. "Cô Teller, đây là cộng sự mới của tôi, Illya Kuryakin. Tôi đã nói là ổng khó tánh lắm mà."

 

"Anh không thể kể cho cô ấy về những thứ sai sự thật về tôi như vậy." Anh chỉ vào Napoleon, và quay qua nói với cô gái, "Anh ta luôn nói dối."

 

Người đàn ông bỏ họ lại nói chuyện với nhau để đi tới chỗ mấy giá quần áo và tìm cho cô gái thứ gì đó hợp hơn. Không phải tất cả những món đồ đều trông vớ vẩn như cái mà Napoleon chọn. Anh cũng đứng khá gần để nghe họ nói chuyện với nhau sau lưng mình.

 

"Vậy, hai người thật sự biết nhau?"

 

"Chúng tôi từng gặp nhau vài lần."

 

"Nga và Mỹ đang bắt tay lại hả?" cô hỏi, giọng đầy hoài nghi. Nó nhắc nhở cho Illya lần nữa về tính bất khả thi của trường hợp giữa anh và hắn, ngay lúc Napoleon trả lời:

 

"Không, đây là lần đầu tiên."

 

"Tôi chưa từng nghĩ điệp viên phe đối địch lại có thể làm bạn với nhau đấy." Illya kéo một cái móc qua quá nhanh, và khiến nó suýt nữa rơi ra khỏi giá.

 

"Tôi sẽ không gọi chúng tôi là bạn bè đâu."

 

Illya kéo mạnh thêm vài cái móc cuối cùng, thu hút được sự chú ý của hai người đang ngồi kia. Napoleon nhìn anh thắc mắc, nhưng người đàn ông lờ đi.

 

"Đây là thứ mà một người đàn ông Nga sẽ mua cho vợ họ. Các cô gái đến từ phía sau bức tường sẽ muốn thứ gì đó sáng sủa và hợp thời. Đúng chứ?"

 

Cô Teller rõ ràng thấy hứng thú với những lựa chọn mới và tiến đến để xem chúng. Illya nhếch miệng cười tự mãn với Napoleon.

 

Không có tí gì là bị làm cho bực tức, Napoleon trông đặc biệt hài lòng. Rất có thể đây là toàn bộ kế hoạch của hắn: tự biến mình thành kẻ xấu để làm cho mối quan hệ giả giữa Illya và cô Teller trở nên êm dịu lại. "Làm tốt lắm Peril. Anh sẽ lựa đồ cho tôi luôn chứ?"

 

"Tất nhiên."

 

Napoleon chớp mắt. "Gì? Đằng ấy hẳn đang đùa."

 

Illya nhoẻn miệng cười.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

"Tại sao tất cả đồ của tôi đều màu xanh vậy?"

 

"Chúng hợp với mắt anh. Màu đen trông như bọn làm dịch vụ tang lễ ấy."

 

Anh và Gaby đã xong xuôi với việc lấy đồ đạc ra khỏi vali, và qua phòng Solo để xem hắn ta xong chưa trước khi họ đi tham quan thành phố. Hắn, dĩ nhiên, chưa đâu vào đâu.

 

"Hai người thật là ngớ ngẩn," Gaby càu nhàu, một tay vung vẩy cặp kính chống nắng mới mua của mình.

 

"Solo ngớ ngẩn. Và đó không phải lỗi của tôi."

 

"Đó là lỗi của tôi," Napoleon đồng tình, trước khi nháy mắt đầy giả tạo với Gaby và làm cô nàng cười vào mặt cả hai người đàn ông. Illya vờ tỏ ra khó chịu và hối Gaby đi trước khi Napoleon bắt đầu cố gắng đưa cô lên giường. Anh hoàn toàn không cố tìm ra xem ai là người mình cảm thấy cần bảo vệ hơn.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Napoleon trông hoàn toàn ngớ ngẩn trên chiếc Vespa. Illya chưa bao giờ thấy thứ gì đó nực cười hơn một gã đàn ông thu hút, ăn mặc bảnh bao, cưỡi trên con Vespa cả.

 

"Đằng ấy chưa cắt được hết mấy cái đuôi mà chúng ta đã bàn đến."

 

Gaby nhìn xung quanh một lúc như thể cô có thể nhìn thấy bọn ấy đi lông nhông ngay trước mặt mình vậy. Có thể nói điều này khá là ngớ ngẩn, nhưng Illya biết anh vẫn còn thấy nhột về mấy cái nhận xét về những bậc thang Tây Ban Nha, và cố kìm cơn giận lại. Sự thọc gậy bánh xe của Napoleon chả giúp ích được tí nào.

 

"Chúng sẽ chờ bọn tôi. Tôi có thể xử lí chúng."

 

"Anh đáng lẽ không phải là một gã KGB to khỏe. Thế nên nhớ nhé, nhẹ nhàng thôi." Napoleon châm chọc.

 

Illya hít vào và thở ra lần nữa. Solo vốn dĩ luôn khó ưa như thế này, nhưng hắn xem chừng như thể đang cực kì tích cực làm cho cộng sự của mình cáu tiết lên. Anh khẽ gằn giọng, "Tôi đang rất cố gắng để không bẻ gãy cố anh đấy Solo. Làm ơn đi đi."

 

Bước lên một bước, Gaby vòng tay mình qua tay Illya như thể để chế ngự người đàn ông lại, nhưng anh chưa cần đến sự trợ giúp nào cả. Mấy ngón tay của anh đang giật giật và đầu anh bắt đầu xoay mòng mòng, nhưng thay vì làm anh ta điên hơn nữa, Napoleon nhìn anh một lúc như đang đọc suy nghĩ của người đàn ông. Chẳng cần biết hắn ta hiểu ra điều gì, hắn chỉ gật như thể mọi chuyện đã được sắp xếp ổn thỏa.

 

"Hẹn gặp lại hai người ở khách sạn. Chúc buổi tối vui vẻ."

 

Sau đó hắn thực sự rời đi mà không ý kiến ý cò gì thêm nữa. Gaby trông lo lắng nhưng Illya cảm thấy biết ơn vì mình đã không vô tình đánh hắn.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Illya thích cờ vua, và không thích nhạc pop. Đó là lời biện minh của anh chàng.

 

Cuộc vật lộn hoàn toàn diễn ra bất ngờ. Một giây trước họ còn đứng nói chuyện với nhau và một giây sau cô gái đã lao vào người anh. Người đàn ông đã vô cùng hoảng hốt như thể chỉ cần anh chạm nhẹ vào Gaby, anh sẽ làm tổn thương cô ấy bằng cách nào đó. May thay anh không trở nên giận dữ, chỉ hơi bối rối và lo lắng, vật lộn với một cô gái xỉn quắc cần câu và quằn quại không ngừng cho đến khi cô đè anh ra sàn nhà.

 

Họ nhìn nhau chằm chằm. Illya thật ra đã nghĩ rằng cô sẽ xin lỗi, và sau đó mới nhận ra cô nàng đang gật gà gật gù nhắm mắt ngủ.

 

Anh tát nhẹ vào má Gaby để đánh thức cô dậy, "Chop shop girl. Gaby."

 

"Anh có nghĩ rằng Solo nghe thấy chúng ta không? Anh ta có khi nghĩ chúng ta đang ấ- ấy." cô nói và cười khành khạch, giọng có chút lè nhè.

 

"Anh ta nghĩ chúng ta đang đánh nhau." Anh chắc rằng Napoleon biết rõ điều ấy. "Cô không thể cố làm tôi cáu lên nữa. Tôi không muốn làm hại cô. Gaby!"

 

Cô nàng đã lăn ra ngủ khò. Illya đẩy cô ra và ép bản thân ngồi dậy để đưa cô gái về giường.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Napoleon gõ cửa phòng Illya, chỉ mặc khăn choàng tắm. Illya cảm thấy hoàn toàn chưa sẵn sàng cho việc này. Anh đã thấy rất vui vì mình chưa bao giờ suy nghĩ rằng có thể dưới lớp khăn đó, Napoleon hẳn không mặc quần áo. Điều này có lẽ là một cách trả thù gì đó cho vụ ồn ào tối qua.

 

"Tôi bị ấn tượng đấy." hắn xòe bàn tay đầy những thiết bị định vị của mình. "Anh đã vượt qua được khá là nhiều rắc rối." Với mỗi từ, hắn ném một cái về phía người đàn ông.

 

Sự tự phụ của tên này không thể nào bỏ qua được, mặc cho hắn có mặc ít quần áo thế nào đi nữa. Illya chui lại trở vào trong phòng và trở ra với một bàn tay cũng đầy những máy nghe lén, sau đó thả chúng vào bàn tay đang xòe ra của Napoleon. "Tôi chẳng thấy ấn tượng. Hàng Mỹ - chất lượng cực kì thấp."

 

"Tôi sẽ bảo với họ khi tôi gặp lại mấy người đó: đồ của mấy người không đáp ứng được tiêu chuẩn của người Nga đâu."

Illya cười mũi, nhưng ngay lập tức im lặng khi áo choàng tắm của Napoleon hơi trượt xuống hai bên vai hắn. Những kí ức về cuộc trò chuyện ùa vào tâm trí anh, trộn lẫn với những hình ảnh về da thịt. Anh thấy bối rối, và rồi nói mà không thèm suy nghĩ. "Người phụ nữ tối qua cũng không đáp ứng được tiêu chuẩn của anh hửm? Anh đã đuổi cô ta đi."

 

Nếu như hắn ngạc nhiên vì Illya biết chuyện đấy, Napoleon cũng sẽ không phản ứng lại. Hắn chỉ đơn giản nhún vai. "Cô ấy không phải kiểu của tôi."

 

"Tôi tưởng tất cả mọi người đều là kiểu của anh."

 

Gã đàn ông khẽ giả vờ kêu lên tổn thương. "Kuryakin, cứ như thể anh chỉ vừa mới biết tôi thôi vậy. Tôi cũng có tiêu chuẩn cao lắm chứ bộ."

 

Bằng cách nào đó, điều đấy còn tệ hơn là việc nghĩ rằng Napoleon chả có tiêu chuẩn gì hết. "Tạm biệt Solo."

 

"Tạm biệt Peril. À mà, bỏ cái nơ bướm đấy ra đi."

 

Napoleon vui vẻ lượn đi đến chỗ thang máy cuối sảnh, làm dáng khi nói câu cuối ấy. Khẽ cau có, Illya cởi cái nơ ra và đóng cửa phòng lại.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

"Nghe có vẻ như mấy người rất vui vẻ ở trong đấy."

 

Illya đóng cửa phòng vệ sinh lại và chỉnh cái dây đeo máy ảnh của mình. Napoleon thậm chí không nên chào hỏi anh ở đây, nhưng anh hiểu cái tên này: hắn chẳng có tí gì gọi là thường thức trong não cả.

 

"Tôi mong là anh vẫn còn giữ cho chúng nguyên vẹn chân tay."

 

"Chúng có xương mềm." Câu nói đấy gần như là lời thừa nhận rằng Illya đã tính toán sai. Nếu anh ta không rời đi sớm, mọi chuyện sẽ trở nên rắc rối.

 

"Sự nóng nảy của anh sẽ là điểm yếu chết người cho nhóm chúng ta," Napoleon trách. Giọng hắn dường như khá là nghiêm túc. "Tôi sẽ giúp lần này, nhưng đừng có mà quen hơi."

 

Illya gật đầu một cách cứng nhắc, và nhanh chóng bỏ đi. Napoleon biến mất vào trong nhà vệ sinh để làm gì đó- như anh biết hắn thì gã người Mỹ sẽ thuyết phục bọn kia tự liếm vết thương của chúng ở nơi nào đấy kín đáo. Hoặc hắn sẽ bị bắn bằng cách nào đó.

 

Illya kéo Gaby đi trước khi họ bị bắt vì gây rắc rối.

 

 

Cô gái không hề cảm thấy ngạc nhiên trước mấy trò hề của hai người kia. Cô trông có vẻ ngạc nhiên, nhưng khăng khăng rằng mình rất tức giận với cả hai người bọn họ.

 

Illya chiếm phòng tắm để rửa mấy tấm ảnh của mình và chờ Solo trở về. Các tia bức xạ mà anh xác định được chứng tỏ rằng quá trình chế tạo bom đã tiến triển nhanh hơn cả dự kiến. Ai đó sẽ phải đi điều tra và Illya sẽ rất sẵn sàng xung phong: người đàn ông luôn thích việc hành động rõ ràng hơn là việc giả vờ này nọ.

 

Lúc lâu sau đấy Napoleon đủng đỉnh trở về, và chào Gaby đầu tiên.

 

"Hôn phu của cô rất nóng tính. Đáng lẽ cô phải để mắt đến anh ta." Hắn trách.

 

Illya thò đầu ra khỏi phòng tắm để tự bào chữa cho mình. "Tôi không cần người trông chừng."

 

"Thật ra thì anh có cần đấy. Nhưng cô Teller đây lại quá là bận với việc tán tỉnh anh chàng Đảng viên Đức quốc xã của mình để mà có thể tập trung vào bất cứ việc gì."

 

"Tôi thích anh ta," Gaby thú nhận một cách bao biện.

 

"Điều đó thì nói lên cái gì về cô chứ?" Napoleon nói.

 

"Rằng là tôi thích những ai giành sự quan tâm của họ cho tôi hơn, thay vì mải tán tỉnh với… ai đó."

 

Mặc dù Gaby rõ ràng không cố tình nói như vậy, nhưng cô nàng chẳng có vẻ gì là khó chịu khi lôi cái chủ đề đó ra. Illya, mặt khác, lại rùng mình khi nghe đến việc ấy. Người đàn ông chui trở lại vào phòng tắm với một tiếng đóng cửa cứng ngắc trước khi anh ta có thể nghe thấy lời phản bác của Napoleon và sau đó chui ra với đống hình mình vừa rửa, vẫn còn nhỏ nước tong tỏng.

 

"Thấy chứ." Anh dúi nó vào người Napoleon và hơi lùi lại về phía cửa phòng tắm. Cả hai đồng sự của anh nhòm vào chúng.

 

"Đây là mấy bức hình anh đã chụp đấy á?" Gaby hỏi. "Chúng xấu kinh khủng."

 

"Nó có thể dò ra được bức xạ. Những cái này," Napoleon miết theo những đường vân trên ảnh, "cho thấy rằng chàng Đảng viên của cô đã đụng vào vật liệu nhiễm xạ. Chúng hẳn đã đến giai đoạn tập hợp lại rồi."

 

"Chúng ta nên điều tra," Illya nói.

 

Gaby ngồi trở lại chỗ ghế bành. "Hai người có thể chạy lăng quăng và vui đùa với nhau. Tôi sẽ ở đây."

 

"Tùy cô. Tôi đi thay đồ đây." Napoleon đi ra, để lại Gaby và Illya một mình.

 

"Tôi xin lỗi vì đã để chú tôi nói những điều đấy với anh." Gaby chân thành nói với người đàn ông khi Napoleon đã đi. Cô gái luôn thành thật hơn anh tưởng. Đã từ rất lâu rồi từ khi anh trò chuyện với ai đó mà không liên quan đến trò chơi điệp viên này.

 

"Không sao. Quên chuyện đó đi."

 

Anh rời đi để thay đồ trước khi bản thân bị ép buộc phải nói về chủ đề đấy thêm tí nào nữa.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Họ làm việc khá ăn ý. Hoặc, "ăn ý" về một khía cạnh nào đó của hai chữ đấy. Kích hoạt chuông báo động và phải chạy trốn để bảo vệ tính mạng mình không phải là cách hay tí nào để kết thúc một ngày.

 

Khi Illya quay mũi thuyền đi để tránh cánh cửa cuối cùng vừa đóng lại, anh suýt nữa có thể nghe thấy câu nhận xét mỉa mai mà Napoleon cố không nói ra. Đó là khi người đàn ông quay ra sau lưng để gào lên câu xin lỗi nào đấy – và nhắc cho hắn nhớ là chính ai đã lôi họ vào đống bầy hầy này- thì anh nhận ra Napoleon đã rơi khỏi thuyền từ lúc nào.

 

Hoàn toàn theo phản xạ, Illya nhảy xuống lặn tìm hắn. Anh có thể nghe được tiếng con thuyền tự lướt đi mà không có ai lái khi mà anh ngụp xuống dòng nước, cảm nhận bàn tay ai đó bấu víu vào cánh tay anh một cách tuyệt vọng. Bàn tay còn lại của người kia, Illya có thể cảm nhận được nó khi anh trồi lên mặt nước và nó bịt miệng anh lại trước khi người đàn ông có thể tạo ra tiếng ồn nào đó khiến họ bị bại lộ.

 

Anh tin tưởng bàn tay ấy khi nó kéo anh xuống mặt nước một lần nữa. Và người đàn ông bơi theo nó xuyên qua màn đêm mờ mịt.

 

Khi Napoleon bật cái radio trong xe tải lên thì nó đang chơi một bản ballad tình ca Ý. Illya ôm lấy đầu mình, rùng mình trước tất cả những gì xảy ra với cuộc đời anh. Napoleon, với giỏ picnic trong tay trong khi lái xe, đang nhai cái bánh sandwich của thằng xấu số nào đó và đưa cho anh ly rượu của mình.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

"Tôi ghét anh." 

 

"Thật hở?" Napoleon trông có vẻ hoàn toàn thoải mái khi bị kẹt giữa hai cánh tay của Illya. Hắn thậm chí còn dựa lưng vào tường, để lộ ra cần cổ của mình, giống như một bức tranh đầy tội lỗi.

 

"Thật. Tôi ghét làm việc với anh."

 

Họ đã cùng nhau lẻn trở lại vào khách sạn và chạy lên lầu để tránh mặt Vinciguerra. Cả hai người đều chui vào phòng Napoleon an toàn trước khi Illya nhận ra anh ta không thể quay trở lại phòng mình. Bị kẹt lại ở đây khiến người đàn ông cáu lên. Và khi mà cáu lên thì càng rối.

 

"Tiếc nhỉ. Tôi lại nghĩ chúng ta làm việc khá ăn ý." Napoleon chớp mắt chầm chậm để người kia có thể thấy rõ độ dài của hàng mi hắn. Chúng quá dày và mong manh đối với một gã thế này.

 

Hạ thấp tay mình xuống, Illya khẽ đặt tay lên cần cổ đang phơi bày ra kia. "Anh làm những gì mình thích. Anh ích kỷ, vĩ cuồng-"

 

Người đàn ông ngừng ở đấy. Anh đáng lẽ nên nghĩ về những điều sắp xảy đến, về việc Vinciguerre đang đi lên đây bằng thang máy. Anh biết chính xác những gì Napoleon đang toan tính và anh ghét nó, nhưng lại chẳng thể nào không bị cuốn theo. Quá nhiều kế hoạch của Napoleon đang diễn ra cùng một lúc.

 

Cánh cửa phòng mở ra ngay lúc người đàn ông rút ngắn khoảng cách giữa môi họ lại.

 

Illya không ngờ rằng người phụ nữ có được chìa khóa phòng. Anh nên buông ra- Napoleon đang đẩy ra, sẵn sàng hành động. Đấy cũng là thứ khiến anh ép cả thân người mình vào người kia chỉ để nghe Napoleon khẽ thốt lên, và nhẹ nhàng cắn vào môi hắn, đôi môi đã dần sưng tấy và đỏ lên. Illya không hề có ý định rời ra chỉ cho đến khi Vinciguerra tằng hắng thu hút sự chú ý của họ.

 

"Gì?" người đàn ông dường như không còn nhận ra giọng của chính mình nữa. Nó nghe có vẻ ngạo nghễ và cộc cằn.

 

"Tôi xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền hai người-…". Cô ta lướt mắt nhìn họ từ trên xuống dưới, hơi ngừng lại trước phần ngực hở ra và nút quần gần tuột. Bộ đồ đặc vụ màu đen bị ném trên giường hoàn toàn không bị để ý đến.

 

"Làm thế nào cô có được chìa khóa?" Illya hỏi. Napoleon vẫn im lặng trong vòng tay anh; người đàn ông không biết hắn sẽ im được bao lâu nữa. Khẽ liếc qua phía hắn lần nữa, Illya ngay lập tức bị phân tán khi nhìn vào mớ bòng bong mình vừa gây ra. Nửa nghĩ về cái cách Victoria nhìn Napoleon một cách thèm muốn, và nửa chả nghĩ về bất cứ thứ gì nữa, anh khẽ nghiêng người lại gần hôn lên tóc Napoleon, lên thái dương hắn, lên-

 

"Tôi hoàn toàn đã đánh giá sai về anh. Tôi hi vọng rằng vị hôn thê của anh sẽ không phát hiện ra việc này, vì tính mạng của chính anh."

 

Người phụ nữ bỏ đi, có lẽ là tự đi kể cho Gaby về việc này. Cánh cửa đóng sầm sau lưng cô ta.

 

Napoleon cố đẩy Illya ra khỏi người mình. "Trót lọt phết."

 

Illya nhướn một bên lông mày và không nhích một li nào.

 

"Peril?"

 

"Đừng hòng chơi trò đùa giỡn với tôi, Solo."

 

Khẽ nhăn đôi mày, Napoleon nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt khó hiểu. Illya không hoảng loạn, vì anh hiểu rõ Napoleon. Hiểu rằng người đàn ông không giống tí nào với những gì hắn giả vờ bên ngoài.

 

Khi cuối cùng Napolleon cũng đưa bàn tay của mình lên cúp vào má Illya, chúi về trước để hôn anh điên cuồng, Illya khẽ nhếch miệng và hôn đáp trả.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

"Tôi cứ tưởng tôi mới là vị hôn thê tồi tệ?"

 

"Nếu cô yêu anh ta ngay từ ban đầu thì anh ta đã chẳng lầm đường lạc lối." Làm thế nào mà Napoleon có thể nói ra thứ như vậy một cách dõng dạc, và với một vẻ mặt vô cảm, hoàn toàn nằm ngoài tầm hiểu biết của Illya. "Nếu cô ta nghĩ Illya là đồng tính, thì ả sẽ không còn nghi ngờ gì về việc anh ta là mật vụ của KGB cả. Kế hoạch quá hay còn gì."

 

"Solo!" Illya cáu. Anh không thích nghe cái cách hắn nói, cứ như thể tối hôm qua chẳng là cái gì trong mắt hắn cả.

 

Napoleon đảo mắt. "Nếu ả định báo cáo về chúng ta, sẽ quá là trễ để ngăn ả lại."

 

Hắn nói có lý, nhưng điều đó chẳng quan trọng. Những lời của hắn khiến tay anh khẽ giật, và nhịp tim người đàn ông ngày một tăng. Vậy đấy là tất cả những gì giữa họ? Napoleon trông vẫn bình tĩnh như thường lệ- thật khó để đoán được. Nếu anh thú nhận bất cứ thứ gì lúc này, điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc thừa nhận rằng anh sẵn sàng phóng lao thì phải theo lao. Người đàn ông chưa sẵn sàng cho việc ấy.

 

Có lẽ cảm nhận được sự khó chịu của anh, Gaby vui vẻ nói. "Chú tôi vừa gọi và mời tôi đến bữa tiệc ở gia trang Vinciguerra mà không đi với chồng mình."

 

Napoleon cau mày. "Và tôi lại có hẹn với Victoria."

 

"Anh sẽ không đi đến đấy," Illya nói. "Đó có thể là bẫy."

 

"Nếu như chúng ta đã lừa được cô ta, vậy thì sẽ không có gì thay đổi cả. Cô ta không hề nghi ngờ tí gì mà."

 

Đấy không phải một kế hoạch hay, nhưng Napoleon có thể tự lo cho bản thân mình. Gaby sẽ cần ai đó hỗ trợ cho cô nàng. Anh biết mình cần làm gì trong nhiệm vụ này.

 

Napoleon gắn thiết bị nghe lén lên người Gaby, khẳng định rằng mình đã "làm việc này lúc trước". Cô đánh tay hắn ra khi gã người Mỹ có ý định mò tay lên trên nữa, và Illya đảo mắt khi anh nhìn thấy hành động đấy. Khi Napoleon rời đi, Illya dặn, "Đừng để bị bắn đấy."

 

Napoleon vẫy vẫy tay. Cái hành động ấy cũng ngớ ngẩn và dở hơi ý như cái lần ở New York lúc trước. Illya gặp rắc rối thật rồi.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

"Đáng lẽ tôi nên nói rõ hơn. Khi tôi bảo "đừng để bị bắn đấy", tôi nên thêm vào cả "hoặc để bị giật điện". Nhưng mà như vậy thì lại rõ quá."

 

Napoleon lảo đảo đi ra khỏi cái ghế điện để nhường chỗ cho lão Rudy. Khi hắn nghĩ Illya đang nhìn đi chỗ khác, gã người Mỹ lắc đầu mình và người run lẩy bẩy. Vì thế Illya vẫn tiếp tục giả vờ nhìn đi chỗ khác.

 

"Làm thế nào đằng ấy tìm được tôi vậy?"

 

"Nhờ thiết bị định vị trong giày anh." Illya giẫm vào cái bàn đạp và cau mày nhìn khi chả có cái gì xảy ra. "Cái này hỏng rồi."

 

"Nó bị đoản mạch." Napoleon nói. Giọng hắn nghe xa xăm một cách kì lạ, và hắn đang nhìn vào giày mình."Anh tính toán rất kĩ càng."

 

Hắn đang dần lùi ra xa khỏi cái ghế, như thể hắn sợ ở gần nó, vì vậy Illya đưa người đàn ông ra ngoài, lờ đi mấy lời van xin ồn ào của Rudy.

 

"Anh sao rồi?" Illya hỏi. Anh chưa bao giờ dùng đến câu hỏi ấy trước đây, chưa bao giờ có ai đó  mà mình quan tâm đến để có thể hỏi han, nhưng đôi tay của người đàn ông đang sờ khắp nơi trên cánh tay của Napoleon, tìm kiếm xem có bất kì vết thương nào dưới lớp quần áo không. Cảm giác thật là lạ khi lo lắng cho một ai đấy.

 

"Có một đoàn diễu hành đang quậy tưng trong đầu tôi, nhưng tôi từng xỉn quắc cần câu và khó chịu hơn thế này nhiều. Mà chúng ta sẽ làm gì với tên bậc thầy trí óc trong kia đây?"

 

Illya lờ đi lời nói dối của hắn vì anh đồng tình với những gì Napoleon chưa nói ra: thương tích có thể để sau.

 

"Chúng ta nên giao nộp hắn."

 

"Chúng ta đều biết là chính phủ cả hai phe đều sẽ xem hắn có giá trị sử dụng khi còn sống hơn khi chết."

 

Đó là một sự thật đắng lòng.

 

"Có lẽ ta không còn lựa chọn nào khác. Gaby đang bắt tay với bên nhà Vinciguerra."

 

Napoleon thở hắt ra. "Thật đáng thất vọng mà."

 

Illy cau mày nhưng không thể nào không đồng ý. Cùng lúc ấy, anh ngửi thấy một mùi kì lạ. Cả hai người quay lại và thấy Rudy đang bốc cháy.

 

"Tôi thích bộ đồ đấy." Illya nói, không biết phải nói gì hơn. Napoleon nhún vai và họ quay đi.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Trong nhiệm vụ của mình, họ đã trải nghiệm cả sự phản bội lẫn sự chuộc lỗi- nhưng không phải dành cho đồng đội của mình. Gaby cùng với ban nhạc đặc vụ bí mật của mình đã giúp cho nhiệm vụ của họ cuối cùng cũng được hoàn thành. Illya có lẽ đã ném một cái mô-tô – anh không nhớ rõ cho lắm, nhưng chắc chắn có một cái xe đã bị ném và Napoleon thì không phải loại người thích ném các thứ. Họ đứng dưới làn mưa như trút nước, làn mưa khiến Illya nhớ lại những tuần lễ của mình ở New York, và nhìn chằm chằm vào người đối diện. Anh không hề biết cuộn băng vẫn còn nguyên vẹn, hay biết rằng Napoleon đã có được nó.

 

Và anh không bao giờ biết điều đấy. Napoleon chưa bao giờ nhắc đến việc giao nó cho cấp trên của mình. Hắn gọi Illya và Gaby lên phòng để uống mừng nhiệm vụ trước khi họ đường ai nấy đi lần nữa, và sau đấy đốt cuộn băng trong cái gạt tàn của mình. Hắn thậm chí còn rửa cái gạt tàn ấy trong bồn rửa để giữ an toàn.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

"Cấp trên của tôi muốn tôi giết anh." Napoleon nói như chuyện đi chợ hàng ngày, rót rượu vào ly cho hai người. Hắn không hề giả vờ tỏ ra ngạc nhiên khi Gaby muốn về phòng và không tham gia vào bữa tiệc nhỏ này.

 

"Thật sao? Sếp tôi còn chẳng xem anh như một mối đe dọa."

 

"Tiếc thật đấy. Tôi nghĩ Sanders có vẻ sẽ vui hơn khi anh xử lý tôi và giúp lão đỡ động tay vào."

 

Illya cầm lấy ly rượu từ tay hắn, nhìn nó và cau mày. "Anh không nổi tiếng đến mức đấy đâu."

 

"Tôi nổi tiếng ở nơi nào người ta tính đến."

 

"Anh nên hỏi Waverly xem ông ấy có thể đem anh đến Anh không."

 

Napoleon cười lớn, "Tôi không nhận ra CIA lại là mối đe dọa  lớn hơn GKB của anh đấy. Anh không lo cho bản thân mình à?"

 

"Tôi luôn là thứ mà họ muốn tôi trở thành. Anh thì lại không thể cố gắng làm cho CIA vui lòng được."

 

Mặc dù họ không nói với nhau câu nào, song cả hai đều cùng lúc đi ra ngoài ban công. Hôm nay là một ngày nắng ấm ở Rome, và từ phòng họ nhìn ra là cả một quang cảnh tuyệt vời. Nhưng khi Napoleon đứng dựa vào lan can, phóng tầm mắt nhìn ra xa, Illya biết đó sẽ là thứ duy nhất khiến anh nhớ đến khi nghĩ về Rome. Người đàn ông không phải là một tên hèn nhát, anh bước tới đứng ngay cạnh người cộng sự của mình – người mà anh sẽ sớm trở thành kẻ thù trở lại.

 

"Cho phép tôi chứ?" Napoleon hỏi. Hắn không nhìn vào anh khi nói, mắt vẫn nhìn đăm đăm về phía đường chân trời của Rome.

 

"Gì cơ?"

 

Napoleon nắm lấy tay Illya, nhưng vẫn không nhìn vào mặt anh. "Làm ơn cho phép tôi-"

 

Illya khẽ kéo hắn lại gần để họ lại có thể đối diện với nhau. Napoleon trông cởi mở hơn bao giờ hết, bối rối và tìm kiếm thứ gì đấy. Tất cả những gì Illya đề nghị, hắn đều đáp ứng. Hắn ấn môi mình vào môi người đàn ông một lần nữa, và lại lần nữa, và sau đó mạnh bạo hơn một chút trước khi tách ra.

 

"Tôi không biết anh lại là kiểu người biết xin phép đấy." Illya đùa. Người đàn ông chưa bao giờ cảm thấy lòng dịu dàng đến vậy.

 

Napoleon không cười, nhưng khóe miệng hắn khẽ cong lên. "Tôi muốn thứ gì đó lãng mạn để nhớ về trước khi tôi đi lần nữa. Cho đến lần gặp sau."

 

"Thật kinh khủng khi được làm việc cùng anh, Cowboy."

 

Ở phía xa kia của khu vườn, có tiếng bước chân vang vọng đến và Waverly cùng Gaby xuất hiện. Waverly hỏi họ xem hai người đàn ông có muốn gia nhập tổ chức của ông, nguyện trung thành với ông hay không. Cả hai đều sẽ đồng ý, ông thừa biết điều đó. Họ không thể quay đầu lại khi đã đi đến tận giây phút này. Và chỉ cần Illya không cần phải chĩa súng vào người bạn của mình, thì như vậy là đã quá đủ rồi.

 

= = = = =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Có cái vid này hay lắm này ((ﾐ´ω`ﾐ)) Cái vid này thì chưa hỏi ý bạn creator, thế nên nếu coi xong thì để lại cái like cho bạn ý để bạn ý đừng trách tui...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nF_W9jKdCQM


End file.
